


Tainting the Light

by Jettara1



Category: Guardians of Childhood - Fandom, rise of the guardians
Genre: M/M, Multi, dubcon, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jettara1/pseuds/Jettara1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pitch has waited a long time to break Nightlight and Jack Frost and now he may just get that chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tainting the Light

Okay, there’s been a lot of prompts and I will get to them all but this smut has been bouncing around in my head since it was first sent to me by a Guest and I simply love it because I only ever seen one other Blacklight (Pitch x Nightlight) but of course this prompt had a twist so I present Blacklight/Blackice/Frostlight/Blackfrostylight or however else you want to dub it. Non-con/dub-con, manipulation, rape, hurt aghast and all sorts of nastiness. Possible character death. Film and bookverse crossover. Enjoy XD

A lot of things had changed since Jack Frost joined the Guardians. Guardians who had “retired” to the Moon were visiting the Earth bound Guardians more often but none more than the spectral boy, Nightlight. While it was not unusual for Nightlight to circle the planet and checking up on children to assure no Fearlings were bothering them. But with Sandy and an army of Moonbeams protecting them it was a short mission and took only a few hours with his incredible speed. And while he would always protect the children he found himself handing out more and more with the frost spirit.

For millions of years Nightlight had been the only immortal child among the Guardians. No one knew how that was so, he was the first Guardian and the one to protect MiM and therefore the eldest of them. Nightlight kept his secrets held tightly in his heart and never spoke of his past. What anyone knew was public information. He had once served Tsar Lunaroff VI, guarded over his son who he’d nicknamed Man in the Moon when MiM was but a babe, and had subdued Pitch by putting the Nightmare King and himself into a deep slumber that had lasted hundreds of years until a Moonbeam had inadvertently released them both. The boy was a hero and extremely powerful yet he was still a child, physically and mentally a teenager that would never get any older. That was why he was able to bond so easily with Jack. They were the same in so many ways yet very different at the same time.

Nightlight, while often immature and childish was a very old soul and still very much attached to the Golden Age. Jack was only centuries old compared to millions and had been forced to adapt to a changing world that he interacted with every day. Nightlight liked to dance and play to whimsical music of a long dead era while Jack had gathered an appreciation for all cultures and styles. They meshed together perfectly and were the best of friends. 

When they got together no one knew for sure what was going to happen. The Guardians tried to take precautions. The Warren and Santoff Claussen were hunkered down to prevent the boys from breaking anything or in Jack’s case, freezing everything. Tooth Palace was off limits, not because the fairy Queen didn’t want them there but because it was too hectic with her fairies that swooned over both boys and became too distracted too easily. Sandy’s island often drew the two’s attention because it was the only place on Earth where they could find mermaids, and while they weren’t the friendliest of creatures Jack and Nightlight had run racing them and playing in the sand.

The Guardians doted over them, often treating them as if they truly were children, taking their antics in stride and ruffling their hair with large smiles and fond chuckles. It was almost sickening. Pitch watched the happy little family in disgust from the shadows. How anyone could condition the two children were beyond him. They were both accomplished warriors and beings of pure magic, not children who needed coddling. Hell, Frost even had a mate…Bunnymund. In all honesty he would have thought the boys a couple, they mirrored and complimented each other in ways only brothers or lovers could. Nightlight was a being of pure light wrapped in glowing fresh while Jack was a child of ice with a thin coating of frost clinging like diamonds to his pale flesh, reflecting the other boy’s light. Together they glowed and no shadow could touch them. It was utterly annoying and truly fascinating. For eons he had tried to find a way to make Nightlight his and more recently Jack but the two were far too powerful and always protected by their light when they were together and almost as hard to capture when separated. So Pitch watched and bided his time for just the right moment no matter how long he took. When that day finally came he did not waste a moment.

It was an overcast night, the two darting about while Jack delivered the first blizzard of the season with no other Guardians in sight. It was the perfect setting and over the many years since his defeat Pitch had grown stronger and learned many things from his mistakes. He tailed the boys, keeping to the shadows and watching for an opening. The two flew over a large city and Nightlight brightened with interest as he swooped down to peer into windows, making sure not Fearlings were about. Pitch watched the path the youth took and darted ahead. He slipped into a child’s room and waited in the darkness. Sure enough Nightlight arrived a few minutes later, looking in with wide eyes at all the new toys and gadgets throughout the child’s room before smiling fondly at the sleeping girl in bed. His glow brightened slightly, his way of showing happiness before turning away to catch up with Jack.

Pitch made his move. He had a special weapon just for him that he had waited years to use. He reached out, the shadows allowing him to slip through the window to grasp the spectral boy and clasp the collar around his throat before the boy could react. Nightlight gave a surprised gasp and tried to flare his light only for it to go dim and he was pulled into the shadows. It was almost too easy.

Jack was almost as easy. He flew about causing frost and blowing things about, the image of innocence and fun but after a few minutes without seeing his friend he became worried and started searching for the other boy.

“Nightlight,” he called, balancing on a light pole and tapping his staff to its side. “Hey, Night, we ought to be going. Night?” His brows furrowed when he saw no flicker of light and mental message as to where his friend and adoptive brother could be. He leapt off the pole and flew in the direction he last saw Nightlight. Confused, he hovered between two apartment buildings but the blizzard made it next to impossible to see anything. He called off the wind and snow but still saw no sign of the spectral boy. “Nightlight?” Concern filled him but before he could continue his search something snagged his ankle. He gave a cry of surprise as his staff was yanked out of his hands and he was suddenly consumed by shadow. Pitch’s chuckle was the last some he heard before darkness took him.

. . .

Of all the lost items Pitch had collected over the years he had never had such treasures. The boys, stripped of every stitch of clothing, armor and weapons, lay on his huge king size bed, their arms bond behind their backs and collar around their throats with chains linking them to the wall. They lay on their sides facing one another, Jack struggling to regain consciousness while Nightlight lay weakly next to him, his usually glowing skin now dim. Both collars were made out of lead from the center of the Earth where the metal never came in contact with light and absorbed at it came into contact with. It sucked at Nightlight’s light making him as weak as a kitten and lethargic. But he never slept, he couldn’t. He was always awake and unable to dream. It was simply the way he was created. So he lay on his side watching over Jack as he had once watched over MiM.

Pitch watched from the shadows as Jack blinked his bleary eyes open. “Night?” he asked as consciousness returned. He glanced around the darkness then back to his friend. “Oh, no… Shit, we need to get…argh…get out of here.” He fought with his bond, struggling to get free but they were made of shadow and would not budge. “Damn it!” He panted and let his shoulders slump before looking back at the other boy. “Are you alright? Course not, stupid question. You’re nearly as grey as…as Pitch. Oh MiM! He didn’t infect you, did he? You’re not becoming a Fearling are you?”

Nightlight shook his head no and Jack gave a sigh of relief.

“So I’m guessing this wasn’t what you were planning for us tonight?”

Nightlight smirked and gave a silent laugh. It made Jack relax a little. 

“How sweet,” Pitch cooed, stepping out of the shadows to the foot of the large bed. “You two look so perfect together, almost like a set. Funny how Nightlight appears so much younger than you, Jack despite his age.”

“What do you want, Pitch?” Jack demanded as he struggled to get up. He was not going to go down without a fight nor was he willing going to be raped. He glared at the shade, challenging him to try something. “Whatever you’re planning it’s not going to work.”

Pitch laughed darkly and Jack gasped as the shadows yanked him away from the shade and Nightlight, pinning him to the edge of the bed. His eyes widened as the Nightmare King climbed onto the bed and loomed over Nightlight.

“Oh don’t fret so, little one. We both knew this day would come. I’m going to have my revenge on you and then you’ll finally be my Fearling Prince,” Pitch said to the spectral boy, ignoring Jack. He stroked Nightlight’s dim cheek, savoring the fear and confusion the youth gave off for the first time in their ancient history.

“No!” Jack objected but Fearlings held him fast. He could do nothing but watch in horror as the man touched the smaller boy. “Leave him alone!”

Pitch chuckled darkly, his amber eyes staring deep into Nightlight’s. “This has been a long time coming, Frost.” He gave a slow blink before turning to the frost spirit. “Of course I am willing to negotiate.”

“What do you want?” Jack asked, already certain he knew the answer.

“Revenge, of course,” he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Nightlight and I have a longer history. He’s mine, just as you will be, he just hasn’t accepted that fact yet. But he will and he’ll gladly hand himself to me before the night’s over…unless you’re willing to offer me something better.”

“Like what? Me? Fine, you win, I’ll be your Fearling Prince.”

“Oh you will be, the question is do I do this nice and slow and make you both suffer or quick and painless. I tell you what, if you do exactly as I say I’ll let you both go.” He shade gave a toothy grin as his hand travel to Nightlight’s collar and he yanked the boy to his knees.

Jack bit his lip, fearful of what the shade was about to request but seeing how dim Nightlight’s light was becoming – as if he were fading – he gave a nod of agreement. “Fine, whatever you want, just let him go.”

“Oh, you don’t understand. What you’ll be doing is to him. Give me a good show and I’ll let you both go.” He kissed Nightlight’s temple in an almost loving nature. “Won’t you like that, little one, to finally lose your virginity to young Jack? I’m sure Bunny will forgive you both later. Maybe he’ll even let you join them.”

“No!” Jack snapped, ready to lunge at the dark spirit but being yanked back by his minions. “I won’t let you abuse him like that.”

The Nightmare King’s black nails lengthened and became extremely sharp as he ran one along Nightlight’s cheek. “Then I’m sure you’ll enjoy his screams as my Fearlings tear him to shreds and rebuild him in my image.”

Fear grew in the spectral boy’s normally calm and laughing eyes. His body trembled as more of his light faded. His gaze met Jack’s, begging for him to agree to Pitch’s terms. He didn’t want to be a Fearling and this time, this time he knew he couldn’t fight Pitch off, not without his light. So he nodded to Jack, consenting to whatever his friend had to do to save them.

Holding the youth a little tighter he leaned his cheek against the top of Nightlight’s pure white hair that contrasted Pitch’s ebony hair. “See, Jack, he’s already agreed. All we need is you.”

The frost spirit hesitated. “And then you’ll let us go…just like that? No catches?”

“Do everything I ask and you’ll both be free.”

Seeing the desperation in his friend’s eyes, Jack nodded in agreement. “As long as he’s not hurt.”

Pitch laughed. “Now that I cannot promise.”


	2. Chapter 2

Tainting the Light 2

Jack and Nightlight stared at each. It was unusual to see fear in Nightlight’s usually peaceful or mischievous face but with the smaller boy’s light dimming – especially around the lead collar that was sucking it all up – it was understandable. Nightlight was growing weaker and weaker as his light faded. Soon he would powerless against Pitch but he still gave Jack a small smile, as if everything would be okay even when they both knew it wouldn’t be. 

Jack gave a small sigh and nodded to Pitch. “Fine. Release my hands and I’ll do what you want.”

The Nightmare King laughed as he shifted to sit on the edge of the bed. He lifted Nightlight’s slight form and placed him on his lap. He spread the youth’s legs apart to drape over either side as his, revealing his groin. Nightlight looked over his shoulder at the shade in confusion but Jack knew immediately what Pitch wanted and the dark king’s words only confirmed it.

“Oh you won’t be needing your hands for this, Frost,” he said with a leering gaze at the pale youth in his lap.

The shadows pushed Jack to his knees between the man’s legs. He glared up at Pitch with hatred with shifting his gaze to Nightlight’s confused face. The other boy obviously had no idea what was going on. Hell, he doubted Nightlight had a clue about sex. He seemed far too innocent for his own good for a being millions of years old. “It’s okay, Night, I promise. You’ll like this…it’s fun when done right.”

The spectral boy’s thin brows rose in doubt but he only watched as Jack lowered his head to kiss his flaccid dick. He jumped in shock, not expecting Jack to touch him there, least of all with his mouth. Pitch’s grip tightened around him, holding him in place as Jack slowly licked his length before taking it in his mouth to suck slowly. Nightlight wiggled, not used to this strange pulling feeling or the sudden fire in his lower belly. He wiggled, shifting in growing discomfort. Something was building within him, power painful and nearly painful yet at the same time very pleasant. It boggled his mind. What was this? He arched, feeling his insides tighten as Jack bobbed his head and sucked harder, his tongue darting over the head of his cock. He arched, feeling as if he might explode from that now burning organ. 

Pitch pulled the youth’s head to his shoulder, tilting it slightly so he could watch Nightlight’s face as his very first orgasm began to roll over him. The boy’s lips were parted, eyes closed tightly and body shaking very so slightly. “Look at me, little Light,” he breathed against his ear. He tweaked one rosy nipple causing the youth to inhale sharply and open his grey eyes. “That’s right. You like this don’t you? His mouth is cold but can do such wonders.” He carded his fingers through Jack’s hair, pressing his face firmly between Nightlight’s legs. “Harder, Jack, he’s almost there. I want to hear him scream.”

Sadly, Nightlight didn’t scream even as he thrashed about as he came powerfully in Jack’s mouth. His mouth hung open in a silent scream as his back arched and legs tensed but he made not a sound. Pitch was furious. He wanted to break the boy but Nightlight was strong as ever and refused to use his rarely heard voice. His pale skin flushed as he slumped against the shade as Jack pulled away from his groin. Pitch fumes silently but didn’t let himself lose control. He honestly didn’t expect Nightlight to break so quickly and he had many other ways of making both boys his. So rather than losing his cool he kissed the ancient youth with the passion of a long lost lover. After all he had been his enemy far longer than any other Guardian. They shared a special bond one that surpassed any other. He pushed Jack aside as if he meant nothing and laid Nightlight on the bed, not once breaking contact with his lips.

At first Nightlight was too confused to do anything more than let him but as his higher mental functions returned he began to struggle. He bit the shade’s lips as he struggled to free his arms or flare his light but nothing happened. He had no power and was utterly helpless against the much larger being.

Pitch broke the kiss with a smirk. “You’re mine now,” he cooed as he pushed off his robe. “Jack, come here, lad. Time to prep him.”

Jack struggled to his feet. “No way. I’m not letting you rape him.” A Fearling threw him onto the bed next to his friend. He gave a grunt as his head hit the headboard. “Stop this!”

“Who said I was doing anything?” Pitch asked as he waved his hand and released both boy’s arms but he tightened Jack’s collar at the same time when the youth went to attack him. “I said I want you two to put on a good show. So prep him quickly and screw him then we’ll see what happens from there.”

Jack was shaking his head as he struggled with his collar. “Let us go!” The collar tightened even more until he felt light headed and nearly passed out but he wasn’t the only one suffering. Nightlight’s collar tightened as well and he was struggling against it as the shadows moved in closer and Fearlings moved over the bed to caressed them. Nightlight jerked his legs away from them and Jack batted at them, hoping to keep them away with no luck. Both were yanked back on the bed and flat on their backs as the dark creatures moved over them and between their legs. One large Fearling formed between Nightlight’s kicking legs, rearing up as if about to claim the sprite. “No!” Jack yelled, struggling to reach the other boy even as his arms were pinned to his side. The panic in Nightlight’s face matched his own as skeleton like hands caressed his belly and groin. All the while Pitch laughed darkly. “I’ll do it! I’ll do it!” Jack cried in desperation just as the Fearling was about to tear into the smaller boy.

With a snap of Pitch’s fingers the Fearling and other dark creatures backed away. “Then get on with it, boy. I don’t have all day. Use his saliva. It’s the only lube you’ll both get.”

“But…Pitch this is going to hurt him. He needs proper lube and lots of it,” Jack objected as he crawled closer to his friend. “Please, I’ll never be able to stretch him enough.”

A sick grin stretched Pitch’s lips. “You better or you’ll suffer the same fate.”

Jack’s eyes narrowed. “Do what you want to me.” But he turned back to Nightlight with a sad smile as he met the smaller being’s frightened gaze. “Okay, Night, I need you to relax. This is going to be uncomfortable but I’ll try to make it good, okay? Just…just relax otherwise it’ll hurt.”

While obviously scared shitless the spectral boy nodded and tried his best to do as Jack asked. He thoroughly wetted the three fingers Jack placed in his mouth, watching in wonder the way Jack’s eyes closed and cheeks frosted as Nightlight ran his tongue over the digits. Then those fingers slid slowly down his chest and belly to touch his groin. He jerked slightly as they caressed his flaccid length making it twitch before pressing against the tight ring of muscle around his ass. His whole body tensed as one finger pushed in and no matter how he tried he couldn’t relax to that…not to that. Things weren’t meant to be pushed into him. He shook his head and tried to pull away, to make Jack stop but his ankles were suddenly weighed down and legs pulled further apart and his knees were bent. He tried to glow brightly, to force the darkness away but nothing worked. He was trapped with his best friend touching him in ways he shouldn’t. Nonetheless, Jack had stilled that intrusive finger to rubbed circles on his belly to calm him down.

“It’s okay, it’s okay. You need to relax, I’m not going to hurt you. Try to calm down. There we go.” He wiggled his finger before pushing it in some more. “See not so bad. Now I’m going to add another, just keep calm.”

“Enough games, boy. He’s not some child, he does not need to be coddled,” Pitch snapped, although he was thoroughly enjoying the show his pants were getting tight and if Jack didn’t get a move one it would be his ass his cock was buried in. He smirked. Perhaps he would do that just to give Nightlight an idea of what he was in for. He slid in behind Jack, letting the shadows that formed his clothing fade away to reveal his hard erection. He wetted two fingers and coated his length in saliva before pushing it into Jack’s tight ass with a hard thrust. “You’re taking too long, boy.”

Jack gave a cry, almost collapsing on Nightlight as he was forcibly taken from behind. He struggled not to scream in pain and hold himself up. Grunting against the pain he tried not to scare his friend but he couldn’t prep him anymore. “Ngh…it’s okay, it’s okay, Nightlight. I’m fine,” he assured, fighting back the tears that threatened to consume him as Pitch fucked him none too gently without offering even an ounce of pleasure.

Nightlight’s eyes were wide with horror but he was frozen to the spot, unable to take his eyes off Jack as the taller boy was bounced a top of him. The only sounds in the room were grunts and pants and the slapping of flesh. Then Pitch reared up with a snarl and pushed Jack away from him as some dark liquid squirted his hard length and onto all of them. Then his amber eyes met the spectral boy’s with such lust and hate that for the first time in Nightlight long life he coward from the Nightmare King. That only empowered the shade more and his form shifted to become larger from his increasing fear.

“I’ve dreamed of the day you would look at me with such fear,” Pitch crooned as he snagged Nightlight’s ankle and yanked his flailing form to him. “After today you will be well acquainted with fear and pain and know nothing but my touch.” He caught the youth’s small hand as he swung to punch him. He handed it to the shadows that pinned it next to Nightlight’s head as he left the youth’s rear and lined up to take what was rightfully his. “Not even your precious MiM can help you now.”

“NO!” screamed Jack, lunging for him. 

Pitch caught him by the throat and gave it a squeeze before slamming him on the bed next to his friend. “You had your chance, Frost,” he snarled, squeezing tightly and cutting off his air supply. “I’ll get back to you in a minute.”

Jack clawed at his hand, fighting with all his strength to free himself and save the other boy. Frost spread from his fingers to coat Pitch’s hand, escaping the power of the collar. “Please don’t…you’ll tear his insides.”

“Exactly.”

Power raced through Jack, fighting against the collar but just as it pooled in his chest and shot to his fingers his head was smashed against the head board so hard he saw stars and the power faded away. He slumped next to Nightlight who was struggling for all he was worth. Then the spectral boy stilled and Jack only caught a brief glimpse of the defiance in the other boy’s face as he glared up at Pitch as if challenge him to do his worse. Pitch gave a toothy grin before thrusting forward. Nightlight’s back arched and mouth fell open in a silent painful cry.

Jack screamed in his stead, scrambling to get back up and almost gave a cry of relief when he saw that Pitch hadn’t actually entered Nightlight but had taken over prepping the spectral boy. His longs fingers pushed in and out of Nightlight, stretching tight muscles and torturing the youth all the more.

“Never did like grown up games, did you, little one? Always trying to stay the child. Well here’s a little newsflash, Nightlight, all children eventually have to grow up, even you. Just like your friend Katherine and even Jack here. Your body may never age but sooner or later the mind does,” Pitch told Nightlight in an almost gentle voice that vastly contrasted the anger of only moments ago. He was almost gentle with the youth, moving his fingers in a deep rhythmic motion. “This isn’t the first time Jack and I played. He likes it rough and deep. But you, my dear boy, might take some time to reach that level. Of course you don’t have a Pooka hammering into you daily but I’m sure I will be more than adequate for you. After all, who best to lose your virginity to?”

Nightlight wasn’t paying attention to his words. He was shaking his head, trying to pull away yet unable to fight the shadows. His back arched and a thin stream of tears rolled down his cheeks but still he fought as best he could.

“So sweet. You still think you can defy me? Breaking you will be the most delicious revenge I can extract on your precious MiM. His little hero will soon fall and submit to me.”

The youth shook his head in denial but his body was betraying him. His cock was hard against his belly and leaking pre-cum.

“You are a greedy little thing, just like Jack. You just came a short while ago and you’re already to cum again. Oh, and how you’re tight little hole just keeps sucking me in. Can you feel it? My fingers in you? Here, how about now?” Pitch asked, crooking his fingers and hitting the boy’s prostrate. Nightlight’s eyes grew wide and he stilled in shock. “Like that, no? This is only the beginning, Nightlight. Submit and you’ll know pleasures beyond this. Continue to defy me and…” He twisted his fingers and rammed something deep inside the spirit that made him sob in pain. “Understand?”

Nightlight grind his teeth together and lifted his head to glare at the shade but Jack placed a hand on his chest. “Just relax, Night. Please, please relax. It’ll be okay. I promise, it’ll be okay. Pitch, I’ll do what you want. Just don’t hurt him.”

“You’ll have your turn, Frost,” Pitch muttered, his eye only for Nightlight who was trying his best to relax under the shade’s touch. He pushed Jack aside as he leaned down and hesitantly pressed his lips to the youth’s, as if momentarily afraid the youthful spirit might suddenly glow. When Nightlight did nothing more than try to turn his head, Pitch pressed down more firmly and kissed his oldest enemy with a passion unlike any Jack had seen before. Nightlight fought but it was no use. He was too small, with no powers or weapons to help him.

Shadows wrapped around Jack, keeping him from the two just as Pitch finally breached the smaller spirit, his grey hands pulling the boy’s ass cheeks apart to push in deeper. Nightlight’s eyes were wide with pain and confusion and all fight left him as Pitch began to move. His body was stiff and hands knotted in fists.

“So tight,” Pitch crooned, moving in slow process thrusts as he stroked Nightlight’s cheeks and wiped away tears. “There, there. You’ll learn to love this.” With that he got to his knees, pulled Nightlight higher on his lap and picked up his speed until he was pounding into the boy with abandon. His dark creatures swarmed with Nightlight’s increasing fear and confusion. They stroked and caressed him, wanting to make him theirs as their master fucked him to near unconsciousness. But Nightlight never slept, never knew the blissfulness of passing out as his body was abused. He had not slept in centuries, not since sealing Pitch away so long ago. Nor did he make a sound. He squeezed his eyes and took it all, unable to do anything but shed tears of hurt and confusion. When the pleasure came it was too much. His back arched and he came two…three…four times before Pitch filled him and then before he could recover the dark creatures were on him and Jack. The Nightmare King watched in glee as two young bodies were twisted in a brutal mix of pleasure and pain.


	3. Chapter 3

Tainting the Light 3

This could be paired up with some of my other dark Pitch/Jack stories but can also stand alone for those wondering.

There was something strange about the way Pitch acted toward Nightlight. There was obvious hatred between them but regardless of their ancient war Pitch was almost gentle with him, as if everything he was doing to Nightlight was to teach him. He would hurt and comfort, taunt and sooth, all in equal measure to the point that the youth was so utterly confused and afraid he no longer fought when Pitch would touch him. Only stare at him with swollen, exhausted eyes, silently begging for it to be over. 

When Pitch wasn’t touching him, the Fearlings and Shadow beings were, or Jack was. Pitch was intent on breaking Nightlight, on making him finally scream regardless if it was in pain or ecstasy. And when that didn’t come about – Nightlight refused to make a sound no matter what Pitch did – the shade left the boys to heal while he came up with new ways to torture them. 

Not that he could do much worse in Jack’s opinion. Nightlight had been screwed in numerous positions, had been forced to suck Pitch off and had tentacles just about everywhere. He was bruised and had blood coating his thighs. When Pitch tired of the Guardian of Light he turned to the Guardian of Fun. The boys were forced to watch one another being raped but where Nightlight was terrified by what was happening Jack knew the routine and was able to use it to his advantage.

Rather than fighting Jack gave himself to Pitch, pretending to be defeated while he plotted their escape. The Nightmare King was amused and must have realized what he was up to and trying to do, so made it a point to exhaust Jack to the point where he could do nothing more than lay on the large bed, too tired to attempt an escape. And if for any reason he suspected the boy was faking, he would set his minions on him. 

They would screw Jack until he passed out and then Pitch would gather his boys in his arms and snuggle with them as he told Nightlight about all the naughty things he was going to do to him and Jack, or how beautiful they were together. Jack often awoke to his head being cushioned on Pitch’s shoulder with Nightlight silently watching over him from where his head was nestled on Pitch’s chest. Pitch’s grey fingers combed through the spectral boy’s pale hair as he held him close as if the three were lovers.

Jack wasn’t sure how long they were there. Time meant nothing. Sometimes it seemed as if Pitch and his demons screwed them for hours or days on end. Other times, when they were left alone, the darkness seemed endless and it could have been weeks or months before Pitch would return. What little food or drink they were given seemed to be few and far in between. They weren’t given water, only wine, and that was plentiful. 

It took a while to figure out why, but when he witnessed Nightlight’s defenses falling and the other boy utter his first sound he knew. Pitch was willing to do whatever was necessary to break Nightlight, even getting him drunk. Yes, he already had the boy’s body but not his mind or soul and that was what he wanted most. For Jack he had no choice but to drink the rich liquid. The room was too warm for him and he needed to keep hydrated to keep from passing out and, after discovering he could still conjure his frost – albeit not much – he was intent on somehow freeing them. If only Pitch and his minions would stop exhausting him. He felt as if this was Bunny’s rut and his body hurt in ways that was sure to make his love blush. He barely had enough energy to sit up anymore.

Pitch delighted in feeding them by hand. He treated them light pets, feeding and grooming them, making them wear odd little outfits or toys meant to increase their arousal. But what he liked most was watching the two boys have sex with one another. It was one of the few times Jack was a dom but given the situation he had no other choice. 

Nightlight still had not clue what he was doing and was extremely clumsy when trying to co-ordinate his movements, not to mention he was so sore and tender it broke Jack’s heart to even touch him. Nonetheless, he pulled the smaller boy onto his lap and slowly lowered him onto his hard cock. Pitch had made Nightlight give Jack head before forcing a cock ring on both of them. Jack wanted to comfort his friend as his length speared his tight ass. Nightlight gave a painful hiss, his fingers clenching Jack’s shoulders. Jack was forbidden to comfort him or reassure him. Any words were to be dirty and sexual and, despite his years with Bunny, dirty talk was not something Jack was very good at.

“You’re so tight,” he said to Nightlight as he pumped slowly into him. It was true. Even though Pitch had pounded into the spectral boy numerous times his body always returned to its natural state. Jack couldn’t help but wonder if Nightlight was like him, a youth who had died and been granted life once more. “You’re sucking me right in.”

“You can do better, Jack,” Pitch said in a bored tone. “Now bounce him harder and act as if you’re enjoying this. Treat him like your whore and fuck his pretty little brains out.”

Jack bit his lower lip. He was no good at this. Okay, what kind of things did he like when Bunny screwed him? Oh! He fisted a hand in Nightlight’s hair and yanked his head back enough to open some space between them. Then, dipping his head, he grasped one of Nightlight’s dusty nipples between his teeth and sucked. Then, keeping one arm tightly around the smaller boy’s middle, he let go of his hair and grasped the other nipple, gentle twisting and pinching it. Nightlight thrashed on his lap, his fingers digging into Jack’s shoulders as he tried to escape. 

Jack shifted his position and thrust up a little harder and faster. He felt his friend’s muscles tighten as little sounds came from the usually silent youth. Of course, Nightlight wasn’t all there anymore. He had drank more of the alcohol than he should have but, like Jack, he had avoided the drink as long as possible until he was so parched his throat burned and he had no other choice than to drink something…anything. Now he was suffering for it. His fingernails cut small moons into Jack’s shoulders as he rode the taller boy, not nearly as frightened as before.

“Beautiful, simply beautiful,” Pitch cooed, running a hand down Nightlight’s spine. He shifted closer, pressing his front to the boy’s back. “Let’s see if you can fit us both, shall we?” He wrapped a hand under the spectral boy’s jaw, pulling Nightlight’s head to his shoulder. With the other hand he held Jack’s head in place against Nightlight’s chest. Then, with no more warning, he shoved his cock into Nightlight’s already full hole.

Nightlight jerked, a barely audible cry escaping him. His muscles tightened almost painfully around both Jack and Pitch. Pitch hummed and he stroked Nightlight’s arm and slowly the youth relaxed once more. 

“There we go, old friend, much better. No more fighting, we’re all friends now,” Pitch said gently as he started to move. He wrapped an arm around Jack’s waist as he tried to pull out and pulled him closer. “Just where are you going, Jack? Can’t you see he wants this? Now, keep up with me, we’re all going to cum together.”

Jack hesitated before finally agreeing. He moved in time with Pitch, not that he had much choice. The friction from Pitch’s long cock rubbing against his as they moved in Nightlight was enough to drive a man insane. It didn’t help that he was impossibly hard with a tight cock ring on. Pitch set the pace, bouncing Nightlight on their laps as he thrust up in quick, hard thrusts. With each thrust Nightlight began making more sounds, sounds Jack had never heard from the silent boy, but then so was he. Jack had rarely ever been inside someone – he was usually the bottom – and certainly never been in anyone along with someone else. It was so tight and the friction so…so wonderful yet he couldn’t cum. His cock burned with need and judging by the way Nightlight was thrashing about he was in the same boat. They needed to cum but Pitch was denying them.

“Sing for me, my Nightingale,” Pitch whispered against Nightlight’s ear. His tongue laved the delicate shell and he smiled when it sounded as if the youth might speak. “Say my name, Nightlight. Tell us who your new master is.”

Nightlight shook his head, still fighting to deny Pitch but when he was bounced harder and his prostrate rammed mercilessly he lost the battle. He screamed. His voice melodious and high, and the only word anyone could make out was Pitch’s name. The Nightmare King immediately removed the boys’ cock rings then began pounding into Nightlight, no longer caring about Jack. His focus was entirely on Nightlight and the wonderful sounds he made.

“Ngh…ah…Pitch…no…AHHH!” Nightlight cried.

“That’s my boy. Your voice is beautiful just like you. Sing for me. Keep singing. Let MiM hear how much you want me,” Pitch whispered to him. “Tell him you’re mine now.” He pumped the youth’s hard cock.

Jack was dragged along for the ride. He felt his orgasm only moments away and he too thrust harder, needing his release so bad it hurt. Then he felt Nightlight tighten once more, so tight this time that it nearly brought Jack to tears. The smaller boy screamed as he came, his back arching and pushing into Pitch as his cum shot from his cock like a water fountain. Pitch reared back a moment later, his seed spilling into Nightlight and triggering Jack’s orgasm. 

Jack fell back the moment Pitch let him go, dizzy and exhausted and confused. That was the best orgasm ever. He covered his face. Oh good MiM, what have I done? He heard Pitch’s raspy pants and the squeak of the mattress as the shade pumped the last of his seed into Nightlight. Then Pitch sat back down and cradled the unconscious form of Nightlight in his arms. Jack shot up. Nightlight was unconscious? Nightlight, who never slept, was passed out in the Nightmare King’s arms?

“Oh no, no, no, no, no, no,” he mumbled, scrambling to his friend. “Nightlight? Nightlight, please open your eyes.”

Pitch only smirked as he stroked the small teen’s cheek. “Not so tough after all,” he cooed to Nightlight.

“Alright, you got what you wanted,” Jack said, glaring at the dark king. “You broke him, now let us go.”

Pitch looked at him as if bored before he hefted Nightlight into his arms. “You’re free to leave but Nightlight is mine.” He unclipped Nightlight’s chain and made to carry him off.

Jack grabbed his arm. “You promised if I did everything you said…”

“And I’ve kept my word, you are free, he is not. This was never about you, Jack. Go home.” The chain to Jack collar fell away.

Fear filled Jack as he stared at the boy in Pitch’s arms. “But…” He squared his shoulders. “Not without him.”

Pitch smirked. “Then enjoy your new home.”


	4. Chapter 4

Tainting the Light 4

Now that Pitch was no longer interested in Jack, he was able to focus on breaking free. It was hard. The shadows were always watching him. But he would lie on the bed, arms folded behind his head and fingers lightly brushing over the back of the collar, searching for weaknesses and carefully freezing it in hopes to somehow break it. 

It took hours but since he wasn’t distracted by anything other than thirst – why did Pitch always insist on making the room so warm? Ah, yes, keep him weak – he managed to create a tiny crack in the lead. The metal became brittle and soon Jack was able to remove it. He didn’t though. Now that he had access to his full power again he had a chance to escape. But not without Nightlight.

Sitting up in bed he glared at the shadow creatures. They hadn’t moved or touched him – thank MiM – since Pitch had left with the other boy. Jack wasn’t sure how long that had been, he hadn’t received any food or drink since. No doubt the boogeyman had forgotten all about him.

“I want to see Pitch,” he demanded, folding his arms across his chest. He tried to look small and helpless and gave his best pouty face. He pulled his knees to his chest and hugged them. “Please…I’m scared and lonely. Can…can you take me to him? Can he come to me?”

The shadows shifted and moved, one momentarily vanishing. Then the chain to the collar was removed and Jack was wrapped in shadow. A moment later he appeared in another room, kneeling just feet from the dark king and his consort. Nightlight was on his belly, only semi-conscious, his grey eyes open but unseeing, as Pitch pushed into him from behind. He made soft needy sounds with every thrust.

Jack watched in disgust, his hands balling into fists. Nightlight didn’t deserve this, no one did. While Pitch was distracted Jack pooled his powers and, just as the shade’s defenses fell as he came, he blasted Pitch. The shade didn’t know what hit him. He was thrown off the bed and frozen against the wall. Jack gave a whoop of glee and tore off his collar as he jumped to his feet.

“Night!” he yelled, grabbing the other boy and pulling him to his feet. He wrapped an arm around Nightlight’s waist and looked around. They were in a room that appeared to have no entrance. The shadows were shifting, moving toward them. Okay, he had to think. Blasting Pitch was great and all but without an escape route they were still trapped. Only now the Nightmare King was pissed off. 

“Hold on, Night, I’m going to get us out of here, I promise.”

There was only one way and he had never tried it before. He channeled his magic, calling deep into the Earth and summoning a power not quite his own, but still tied to his soul. He felt a burning in his center just as that power raced through him. Then, just as Pitch was righting himself, the ground opened under Jack and Nightlight and they vanished from sight.

Pitch snarled as the boys disappeared and instantly took to the shadows and gave chase.

. . .

Jack was actually surprised it worked. He’d never called upon Bunny’s magic before, not on purpose at least. He did make a flower bloom once, which had startled Bunny because, as a winter elemental, Jack shouldn’t be able to produce life, but take it instead. So being able to open one of the Pooka’s tunnels should not have been possible, not that Jack was complaining. 

He was even happier to see the tunnel sloped downward and Jack was able to slide down the hill with Nightlight. The spectral boy was struggling to regain consciousness but he was even greyer now, his light all but gone. Thankfully it didn’t take long to get to the Warren. Unfortunately Bunny wasn’t there.

“Bunny!” he cried, his feet sore and back tired. He wasn’t used to walking so far let alone carrying someone. He staggered down the meadow toward the borough. “Bunny!” His knees finally gave out and he fell with Nightlight. He was exhausted and Nightlight was getting heavy. So setting the smaller boy down, he tried breaking Nightlight’s collar. Once it was off he would be fine. The Moon up above would heal him and restore his light. MiM, Nightlight looked awful. They needed help, now. “BUNNY!” he screamed at the top of his lungs.

“I’m afraid he’s not here, Frost,” Pitch cackled, appearing only feet away, his scythe held high.

Egglets scurried in every which direction as warrior eggs rushed to the boys’ sides but it wasn’t quick enough. Jack had just enough time to raise his arm in front of his face before the blade came down in a swift arc. But it never struck Jack. He was shoved aside by Nightlight. The spectral boy gave a flash of bright light before crying out as the blade imbedded in his shoulder, just missing his head.

“No!” Jack screamed, reaching for him. Even Pitch looked on in surprise as Nightlight fell. Enraged and fearful, Jack lashed out at Pitch, summoning his magic and turning the Warren’s usually warm climate into a blizzard. Snow and ice whipped around him and slashed at Pitch. The shade fought back with his nightmare sand but was quickly losing ground, especially when Nightlight struggled to his feet, the collar gone. The spectral boy’s inner light flared so bright that all shadows were pushed back.

Pitch snarled in rage. “This isn’t over, Frost!” Then he laughed evilly. “You’ve already lost.”

The sounds of bells caught their attention. Pitch glared at the bright red sleigh quickly approaching them. The Guardians! Growling in anger the shade and his dark creations fled. Nightlight collapsed, his light flickering. Jack ran to his friend and fell to his knees. 

“Night?” he asked, lifting Nightlight into his arms. “Nightlight? No, no, no…”

Nightlight’s right shoulder was torn open and gushing silvery blood. Jack stared at it in horror, not hearing the heavy footfalls of their fellow Guardians. He didn’t hear their panic cries or felt Tooth’s arms as she pulled in away from his friend as Bunny took Nightlight. Everything was a blur and made no sense. He couldn’t answer their questions, couldn’t even make sense of them. 

North wrapped him in his heavy coat as Sandy fetched a clean blanket from Bunny’s borough. Before he knew it he, and Nightlight were whisked to Santoff Claussen. But their problems were only just beginning.

Sorry this is so short but I want to wrap it up soon. I lost some of my stream with this one. I need to get back to doing my happy family ones, this one is just starting to depress me.


	5. Chapter 5

Tainting the Light 5

Okay, I decided to forego a beta reader, not because I didn’t like her work, she’s awesome it’s just I like to post as soon as I’m done, grammar be damned. So many thanks to Ravne13, you’ve been great. Anyone who needs a beta reader check her out, she does damn fine work, I’m just in too much of a rush.

Jack blinked bleary eyes open. His head heart, his body…everything hurt. It took a few minutes for him to realize where he was – North’s infirmary – or how he got there but when he did he gave a groan as he forced himself to sit up. He didn’t remember falling asleep on the ride back to the pole. Hell, he didn’t remember much after Nightlight collapsed. He looked around, finding the smaller boy on a gurney on the other side of the room. Bunny, Sandy and North were with him, looking as if they were trying to mend the gash to Nightlight’s shoulder.

With a wince and groan, Jack got out of bed. He wrapped the sheet around him, feeling strangely exposed since what had happened with Pitch, and padded over to them, wincing as pain shot up his feet. Bunny’s ears twitched and he glanced over his shoulder as Jack hobbled to him. He handed his tools to North and hopped the short distance between him and Jack. He scooped the ice elf into his arms bridle style and returned him to the bed.

“You shouldn’t be up, mate,” the Pooka said sternly but with gentle eyes as he lay Jack down. “You’re feet are all cut up and need time to heal.” He carefully pulled the blanket up to show Jack his bandaged feet. “What exactly were you and Nightlight up to?”

“Pitch captured us,” Jack explained, struggling to sit back up. “He…he raped us and…Bunny, it was awful. Why didn’t any of you look for us?”

Bunny stared at him in horror and then gave one long blink. “We didn’t know you were in trouble. You’ve only been gone a few hours.”

“Hours?” Jack asked in confusion. “We’ve been gone days, maybe weeks not hours.”

His mate caught him and gently forced him to lay back down. “Love, I assure you it’s only been a few hours since you two left to spread winter to the world. North and I’ve were playing cards up until I felt you draw from my magic. Then we headed for the Warren and met up with Tooth and Sandy along the way.”

Sandy, well that explained why Jack was sleeping. Jack shook his head in denial. “Bunny, Pitch didn’t have us for just a few hours. I don’t know how but he had us far longer. Just look at Nightlight, those injuries are half healed and…”

“I know,” Bunny assured. “What have you two been up to and not telling me?”

Jack’s eyes widened. “You think I…”

“I can smell you on each other. How long has this been going on?”

“Bunny! There’s nothing between Nightlight and me. Pitch caught us and…and…you don’t believe me!”

The Pooka hung his head and sighed. “Jack, I can smell your seed in him but I can’t smell Pitch. What really happened? How did Nightlight get this way?”

Anger took Jack and he shoved the larger spirit away from him. “I told you, Pitch captured us, raped us, made me do things to Nightlight. Yes, I screwed him but not because I wanted to. Nightlight isn’t interested in growing up or sex or any of those things. Why would I force myself on him and why on Earth would I attack my best friend? We managed to escape Pitch and when the bastard tracked us down Nightlight save me. That’s why he’s hurt. Does the wound look like it came from my staff which is missing just like his?”

Bunny’s brows creased. “We found your weapons only a few feet from you.”

Flopping back against the pillow Jack gave a frustrated sob. “He must have planted them there.” Covering his face with his hands he let all the built up pain and frustration finally take its toll. He sobbed softly, broken hearted that the Pooka he loved didn’t believe him, his best friend and brother was injured, and both their bodies had been abused and tortured. He wanted to crawl in a hole and die.

“He’ll be okay,” Bunny assured after a few minutes. “You both will and then we’ll figure out this whole mess, alright.”

Jack could only nod unable to swallow the lump in his throat.

“Bunny, come quick,” North called. 

The Pooka rushed over and Jack forced himself to get up once more and hobble over regardless of the glare his lover gave him. “What is it? What’s wrong?” Jack asked, squeezing in between North and Sandy. Nightlight’s inner glow was still very dim and the gash to his shoulder was turning a deep grey. “I don’t understand, what’s happening?”

Nightlight blinked up at him, his grey eyes glazed over in pain and his light flickering. It was then Jack noticed the Moonbeams shooting through the skylight and gently touching the smaller boy. Everywhere they touched Nightlight’s skin would light up but it only lasted a few moments before his skin became dim once more.

“I don’t understand,” Jack said, his confusion growing. “The collar’s off why is his magic not returning?”

“Collar?” North asked, gazing down at Jack. “What sort of collar?”

“It was metal, black, and very warm to the touch. It kept sucking the light from him. He couldn’t use his powers against Pitch. It weakened him and me but I think it was worse for him. He was just so weak. There were times he couldn’t even lift his head,” Jack explained, feeling the onset of panic take him.

“Lead from the Earth’s core,” North muttered, his eyes wide as he looked to Bunny. “Then Pitch did have the boys.”

“I told you!” Jack snapped at Bunny. He turned back to Nightlight and took his usually warm hand that now felt nearly as cold as Jack’s. “What’s happening to him? Why is his light still fading?”

“It’s the gash, Jack. He’s been infected by Pitch’s dark magic,” North explained, combing Nightlight’s long hair from his forehead. “He’s changing into a Fearling. Manny is trying to stop it but given Nightlight’s weakened state there’s little any of us can do. Not even Bunny’s Earth magic can help.”

“Why?” Jack demanded, not willing to give up. “Why can’t MiM and Bunny heal him together?”

Bunny sighed and carded his fingers through Jack’s hair. “Because his magic comes from the stars not the Earth.”

“Then Sandy can save him, right Sandy?”

The Sandman shook his head as he weaved his magic through the wound.

“But why? Isn’t your magic from the stars as well?” Jack asked, desperate now. “Can’t we pool our magic together to save him?”

Nightlight squeezed his hand and smiled sadly at Jack as he shook his head.

“No! No…” Jack cried, not wanting to believe everything he had done was in vain. “I don’t accept that. You’re one of the most power beings in the universe and you’re going to let this take you down, one stupid shadow who doesn’t know when to back off? You’re stronger than this, stronger than him! You can fight this.”

Nightlight’s gaze turned to North then Bunny, silently making one last request.

“No, my friend, you cannot ask that,” North said, his voice stern but Nightlight’s eyes were pleading and the Russian gave a sigh before nodding. “This is a fate I would not wish either. Bunny, take Jack.”

“Wait, what’s going on?” Jack demanded. 

He saw the way Nightlight’s body was shaking, his skin growing darker as the greyness spread throughout. His hands clenched painfully around Jack’s hand and Bunny had to break them apart. Nightlight’s bright eyes were feverish and squeezed shot as a cry of pain escaped him. 

North took Nightlight’s staff from where it leaned against the wall and carefully untied the diamond tip dagger from the end. Inside Nightlight’s Moonbeam bounced around frantically. 

“Come on, Jackie, you don’t need to see this,” Bunny urged, trying to pull Jack away but the boy refused to leave his friend’s side.

“Wait, what are you doing with that? Isn’t it the source of his power? North…oh no, oh please no.” Tears filled his eyes and he grabbed North’s large hands as the larger Guardian placed the tip of the blade above Nightlight’s heart. “There has to be a better way. MiM can heal him. He has to.”

“Jack,” Bunny said softly, as he grasped Jack’s shoulders. “Nightlight is far older than MiM. His power rests with the Golden Age. There’s nothing we or MiM can do to heal him.”

“But…” He wasn’t about to let his friend die.

Nightlight’s body arched in pain and his silvery white hair began to darken. North held the blade steady and closed his eyes as he murmured a soft pray. Then he pushed down with all his might. Nightlight screamed as the blade pierced his heart and then he fell silent as his body slumped on the table. North leaned forward, resting his forehead against his folded hands as tears brimmed his eyes. Jack stood in disbelief with Bunny hugging him from behind. It had all happened so fast. One moment Nightlight was a part of them and the next he was…he was gone. His body faded away to nothingness leaving only the diamond tip dagger that pulsed under North’s hand and the little Moonbeam locked inside.

Jack’s legs gave out from under him as tears cascaded down his cheeks. “No…” he whispered. He curled up on the floor and cried as Bunny rocked him, whispering apologizes and soothing sentiments that Nightlight was in a better place now. All Jack felt was sorrow, anger and hate. Pitch would pay dearly for this.


	6. Chapter 6

Tainting the Light 6

Nightlight was gone.

Jack still couldn’t believe it. He had cried himself to sleep in Bunny arms. Nightlight was gone and there was nothing they could do to save him. It was all Jack’s fault. No matter how much everyone told him it wasn’t he knew, somehow this was his fault. He should have protected Nightlight, he should have fought harder. If he was only he had been faster, been stronger then maybe Nightlight would still be with them. The spectral boy was one of the oldest and wisest of them, how could he be gone?

Jack tried not to twist in Bunny’s arms. He had woken up nearly an hour ago and had been laying in his lover’s arms quietly. He didn’t want to wake up the Pooka. No, Jack needed to think and that was nearly impossible. All he felt was sorrow and anger and such unbelievable hate. This was all Pitch’s fault and the Nightmare King was going to pay. That was for certain. Of all the horrible things the shade had done this was by far the worse. Jack was no longer willing to stand by and let Pitch get away with it.

As gently as possible he untangled himself from Bunny and climbed out of bed. He hesitated for a moment, glancing sadly at the Pooka he loved with all his heart. He never thought he would fall in love, least of all with the spirit of Easter. Tears prickled his eyes. He pushed his lips to Bunny’s temple. “I love you, Aster,” he whispered. “I always will, but I need to do this on my own.” With that he grabbed that small bag of dreamsand Sandy had given him for Christmas and dumped the entire context on the Pooka’s head. “And I can’t let you stop me.”

Wiping away his tears he hurried out of the room as quickly as possible and made his way to the Globe Room. There, on the mantle of the large ornate fireplace in a glass case, was Nightlight’s diamond dagger. He glanced around to make sure no one was around before opening the case and pulling out the dagger and replaced it with a quickly jotted letter. Holding the dagger to eye level he smiled sadly at the Moonbeam within it. “Hey, little Moonbeam, I need your help,” he said softly.

It wasn’t hard to find his way back to Pitch’s lair. The diamond dagger was stashed in his hoodie pocket and he kept running his fingers across it as he strolled through the dark palace as if he belonged there. Or he tried. But when he didn’t find Pitch right away he wandered around, ignoring the shadows that followed him as his mind raced, not with fear but an overwhelming sadness. Tears streamed down his cheeks and no matter how much he tried they would not stop. Finally, deciding the Boogeyman was not there, he turned to leave. Bunny was right; he should have waited and came after Pitch with the others. He sniffled sadly and turned back toward the exit, only to walk face first into the very shade he had been searching for.

“Frost,” Pitch growled, glaring down at him with a scowl. It faded into a look of confusion when their gaze met.

“He’s gone,” Jack answered the unspoken question. “You got what you wanted, you killed him.”

Pitch’s confusion grew and he grasped Jack’s shoulders. “What are you talking about? Who died?” His eyes widened. “Where’s Nightlight?”

Jack shoved him away. “Didn’t you hear me? He’s dead! You killed him! Are you happy now?” He held his staff protectively in front of him, the crook aimed at the shade’s chest.

“He should a Fearling now, not…how did he die?” Pitch asked and for a moment there appeared to be real concern in his eyes. Jack ignored it as his anger grew.

“You think for even an instant he would allow himself to become one of your Fearlings? Your pet?” he spat in disgust. “He ended his life, because of you! He’s dead because of you!”

Pitch was taken back and simply stared at Jack in disbelief. “That was not my intention,” he finally said as if that would make it all better.

Jack glared at him with hatred. “And that makes it better? The others should never have let the Nightmares take you. They should have ended your miserable life!”

“Excuse me?” the shade snapped, rage clouding his face. “You insolent little gutter rat! How dare you? I am the Nightmare King!”

“You’re a sad excuse for a man!” Jack shot back. “You feast on children’s fears and anyone who stands up to you is grind under your heel. You’re no king, you’re a joke!”

Pitch snarled and lunged at him. Jack dodged, blasting him with his winter magic. Shadows swarmed around Jack, lashing at his legs and arms. Jack blasted at them, freezing Fearlings and Nightmares but the shadows got past his attacks and soon he was tangled in their grip. “No!” he cried as he was dragged to his knees before Pitch. “Let me go!”

“Nightlight was meant to be my prize,” Pitch said darkly as he knelt in front of Jack. “I’ve waited a very long time to make him my Dark Prince. He would have been perfect, one of the most powerful beings in the world. So wise yet so naïve. He would have absorbed all light and turned it to darkness just like that collar he wore.” He touched Jack’s cheek in an almost loving manner. “I suppose I’ll have to settle for just you. A pity. The two of you would have made a beautiful set. But we mustn’t have you rebelling, must we?” He took Jack’s staff and snapped it in half, making the youth cry out in agony as his ties to it were severed. 

Jack collapsed forward as the shadows let him go. He knelt on his hands and knees feeling weak and dizzy. “Bastard,” he growled, holding his chest. “I’m not going to let you change me either, I’d rather die.”

Chuckling, Pitch caught Jack’s chin between his thumb and forefinger and made him sit up tall. His lips were only a breath away from Jack’s. “Unfortunately for you, you won’t get the chance.”

Jack glared at him defiantly as Pitch’s black nail grew long like claws. The Nightmare King gave a sudden gasp and his gold eyes bugged out as Jack rammed the diamond dagger directly into Pitch’s cold heart. The shadows fled. The Nightmares reared and neighed in distress as the Fearlings rushed to their master. Pitch’s fingers fisted in the collar of Jack’s hoodie and dragged the youth toward him as he struggled to his feet. Jack closed his eyes, feeling the pull of the daggers magic and knowing full well he would be drawn in and charged with guarding over Pitch Black during his endless slumber. 

Pitch’s hand relaxed on the fabric as his eyes fell close and his body froze in time, his heart now incased within the dagger, but Jack didn’t move, his own heart and soul being dragged into the dagger. He felt sleep cloud his mind. It was like slipping into hibernation and he wasn’t afraid. He was doing the right thing. This would protect the children of the world. This would ensure Pitch never harmed another member of his family and for that he would sacrifice himself.

He gasped in sudden pain as he a flash of light blinded him and he was thrown away from the Nightmare King. For a moment fear gripped him that he had failed, that Pitch had escaped the power of the dagger. He hit a far wall hard, the back of his skull banging against the rocky surface and he fell to the ground in a heap. Struggling to keep consciousness he looked toward Pitch, fully expecting to see the dark lord looming over him with killer intent. What he saw instead was the glowing white figure of another.

“Nightlight?” he asked, rubbing his sore head. “Is that you?” He brushed himself to his knees and struggled to stand.

It’s alright, Jack, Nightlight’s melodious voice brushed softly across his mind. I’ll take it from here.

“Night? Is that really you?” Jack asked again, the tears unstoppable now as he gazed at the spirit of his best friend. “Are you really here?” His tears only grew worse as he was swept into a warm and very real embrace. Nightlight was alive! Oh thank MiM! Nightlight was alive! He squeezed his friend tightly, never wanting to let him go. Unfortunately the moment couldn’t last forever.

Everything will be alright, I promise you, Nightlight assure as he stepped back. I’ll see you around, Jack Frost. Then the Guardian of Light faded away and disappeared into his beloved diamond dagger, sealing Pitch in an eternal slumber.

Jack only had a moment to wonder if what had just happened was real or not before the stress and trauma finally took its toll and he fainted, hitting the ground hard.

. . . 

“Jack? Jack?” a voice called from somewhere in the darkness. Warm soft furry fingers stroked Jack’s cheek and he leaned into the warmth. There was a soft familiar chuckle. Jack struggled to swim out of the darkness, his mind reaching out for that oh so comforting voice. He almost cried for joy when his bleary gaze met bright spring green.

For several seconds they just looked at each other. Jack held his breath, terrified that the love of his life might suddenly hate him. But there was no hate in those beautiful eyes, no judgment or anger, just concern and worry. Jack hesitated a moment more before throwing himself into Bunny’s arms and tears he had thought were gone came back. He sobbed into Bunny’s chest fur all over again but they were no longer of sadness but of hope.

“He’s alive!” he cried, holding Bunny tightly. The Pooka cradled him and whispered reassurances in his ear, obviously not believing him. Jack pulled away, shaking his head. “No, no, he is! Nightlight went into the dagger. He’s alive!”

“Jack…” Tooth started, touching his shoulder. “That’s not possible.”

“It’s alright, Snowflake,” Bunny said gently as he stroked Jack’s back. “Everything’s going to be alright now, I promise, mate.”

“But…I saw him,” Jack whispered, resting his head on Bunny’s chest. “I know I did.”

Bunny and Tooth cuddled him, trying to comfort him as best they could when Sandy began waving his arms as he and North inspected the unconscious Pitch Black. Jack wiped at his tears and pulled out of Bunny’s and Tooth’s embraces and pushed himself to his feet.

“I think Jack’s right,” North said as he inspected the diamond dagger. A small smile lifted his lips as his gaze met Jack’s. “Nightlight is indeed alive. He lives in the dagger…just has he did long ago. He must have fled into its light to stop the change. It’s the only place darkness cannot follow.”

“So he’s okay?” Jack asked, brushing away his tears.

North smiled brightly at him and held out his hand for Jack to take. “Come, see for yourself,” he said.

Jack hesitated before taking the offered hand and stepping up to the dagger sticking out of the unconscious form of Pitch. He gazed into the bright diamond. At first all he saw was the Moonbeam but then he saw his friend, curled up in a small ball next to Pitch’s heart. He was in full armor with the little Moonbeam wrapped protectively around him. Both were safe and sound and very much alive.

“You should have told us what you were up to, Jack,” North reprimanded in a fatherly tone as he handed Jack his crook staff that was somehow whole once more, and drew the boy into a hug. “We would have been here to help you and Nightlight. We love you two more than you will ever know.”

Jack buried his face in the large man’s chest, happy to be held.

It would be many years before either Pitch or Nightlight awoke but unlike before, the Guardians didn’t allow them to slumber in Pitch’s dark palace or anywhere underground. North constructed a chamber of light to keep Pitch prisoner in hopes to one day remove Nightlight from the dagger but it would be many years until that day came. Nonetheless, Jack held hope for his friend’s safe return and started keeping a journal of everything that happened while Nightlight slept. He would never give up hope.

The day Nightlight returned was a day of celebration – regardless of the fact that Pitch returned as well when the prison failed due to a mysterious power outage. He was strong and healthy and while many years had passed it was as if no time had passed between Nightlight and Jack. Their friendship stayed strong regardless of the time that passed. Pitch learned the hard way not to under estimate the boys and never made the mistake of attacking them again. The Nightmare King was still their enemy but he would never forget his defeat at the hand of two seemingly teenage boys and both Nightlight and Jack were not afraid to remind him that they were not as harmless as they looked.

Looks could be very deceiving.

Fin


End file.
